The Good Doctor
by Kate P
Summary: Joe's family search for him after he goes missing in San Francisco.


THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT  
  
THE GOOD DOCTOR  
  
A Bonanza Story  
  
By Kate  
  
Joe Cartwright's last conscious thought as the iron bar descended upon him was of his father at home in Nevada and how he should have heeded his warnings...  
  
"If I send you to San Francisco instead of Adam." His father intoned gravely. "You won't let me down will you Joseph?"  
  
"No Sir, I'll get the job done." Joe gave his father a hopeful glance, he very much wanted this opportunity to travel to San Francisco alone, to show his father and brothers that he could deal with running the business side of the Ponderosa just as well as his eldest brother Adam.  
  
"I don't mean just that." Ben regarded his youngest son fondly, Joe with his volatile temperament had somewhat of a penchant for trouble and his father worried that he would one day find himself in a situation he couldn't handle. "You are to stay away from the Barbary Coast area, from any disreputable bars or shows, understand me?"  
  
" Yes, Pa, I understand." Joe replied meekly.  
  
" I mean it, Joe." Ben's voice was stern. "Just do the job and get back home."  
  
But, Joe had reasoned, his first night in San Francisco, what Pa never knew wouldn't hurt him and he hadn't actually promised not to venture into the Barbary Coast area.  
  
So it was that he'd come to be in the dimly lit, seedy bar where the four men who had later attacked him had first seen him. They had watched Joe enter the room, noting that he was alone, and when he opened his wallet to pay for a drink had observed that he was carrying a considerable amount of cash.  
  
"Just a kid." One whispered to the others. "Kinda small too, should be a pushover."  
  
Later, when Joe left they had followed him, Joe had headed back towards the hotel, the way led down numerous dark alleyways, at first there were plenty of people about but he soon found himself in a deserted, dingy street. Hearing running footsteps behind him Joe glanced around and was caught by two men who held his arms pinned behind his back. A third man faced Joe and spoke to him harshly. "Don't struggle pretty boy and you won't get hurt."  
  
It wasn't in Joe's nature not to fight back and he struggled to get away, kicking out at the man in front of him.  
  
"So the kid wants to play rough." Another man spoke from behind Joe; he twisted his head and saw the iron bar begin its descent...  
  
Some hours later in a large gloomy room two attendants lifted Joe from the stretcher they had carried him in on and placed him on a narrow bed. "So, who do we have here?" The speaker came towards the bed and stood looking down at the young man lying there.  
  
"No identification on him, Doc." One of the attendants replied. "He was found in an alley down in the Barbary Coast, been beat up pretty bad."  
  
"Yes." The doctor agreed. "A nasty head wound."  
  
The patient in the next bed, an old man by the name of Jim Baker looked across at his new neighbour. "Good lookin' young `un." He spoke up. "Somebody must know him."  
  
"We asked around." The attendant told him. "No-one we spoke to knew who he was."  
  
The doctor, a tall, slightly balding middle-aged man began to examine Joe's wounds, the worst seemed to be a depressed fracture on the right side of his head. He sighed, there wasn't much he could do for the young man, this was a charity hospital where they brought the poor, those that had no money to pay for their treatment. Funded by donations there were never enough drugs or equipment and very few nursing staff. His examination of the young man revealed that though slim built he was not undernourished and he showed no signs of alcohol or drug abuse, common problems in this area. He was tanned and his hands showed that he was well used to hard work, noting the boots Joe wore, well worn but well made and his fine leather belt the doctor surmised that the youth came from outside the city, a ranch worker he thought, and one with a reasonable amount of money. He had no money now, however and until he came round and told them who he was he would just have to stay here, if he  
came round the doctor corrected himself, there could well be further haemorrhaging from that head wound.  
  
One of the nurses approached and he gave instructions to get his patient undressed and into bed, to call him if there was any change in the young man's condition.  
  
"I'll watch him for you, Doc." Jim spoke up, the doctor smiled at the old man, another patient he could do nothing for. Jim was here because he had no money and no family, nowhere else to go. He was terminally ill and nothing could be done for him but the old man was unfailingly cheerful and the doctor admired him for his courage.  
  
"You do that, Jim." He said to him now. "You let me know if the boy comes round or if he says anything that might help us identify him.  
  
****  
  
  
Through the following days Jim kept watch. Joe hardly stirred at first and the doctor visited often worried that the head injury might be worsening but as time went on the doctor was relived to find that his patient showed no signs of fever, unevenly dilated pupils or breathing difficulties.  
  
On the third day Jim awaited the doctors visit impatiently. "Kid's been moving around a bit." He told the doctor quickly upon his arrival. "Said something as well."  
  
"He did?" The doctor gently lifted his patients eyelids, the pupils of the green eyes were still hugely dilated and showing no response to the daylight. "You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Jim stated. "Sounded like he was calling for his Pa."  
  
"So he has family somewhere." The doctor sighed. "They surely must be missing him."  
  
"Depends where he come from, Doc." Jim looked at the young man so still in the narrow hospital bed. "Could be he's not even expected home yet."  
  
The doctor nodded, that could certainly be true, he lifted his patient's unresponsive wrist and checked his pulse. "We'll have to try and get some food into him." He told the nurse who was busy with a patient across the aisle.  
  
"I've been giving him water Doctor Addison" She replied irritably, as if she didn't have enough to do, she thought.  
  
"He needs more sustenance than that." The doctor spoke angrily. "Try broth or something like that, and Nurse, please ensure that you turn him onto his side from time to time, I don't want him developing pressure sores."  
  
"Yes, Doctor." The nurse's tone was barely civil. Dr Addison understood her hostility; hours here were long, conditions basic and pay very little. He himself was on duty up to fifteen hours a day, seven days a week but he was a man who felt a great sense of duty to his patients, a great need to do something for those in society who could not take care of themselves. But this young man had family, the doctor thought, looking again at his patient, people who he cared for and who must care for him, he only wished he had some way of reaching them.  
  
****  
  
  
Ben heard Adam calling him from downstairs as he finished dressing; he hurried out on to the landing to be met by Hoss coming from his own room.  
  
"What in tarnations Adam yellin' about?" Hoss queried.  
  
Adam was running up the stairs towards them. "It's Joe, Pa." He gasped as he approached Ben. "Telegraph operator in Virginia City just got a wire."  
  
"Joseph." Ben breathed, an ice-cold fear settling in the pit of his stomach. "What's happened?"  
  
"The wire was from the hotel." Adam explained. "Seems Joe left all his things there, went out for the evening and never returned."  
  
Ben looked at his sons, they all felt a sense of foreboding, something drastic must have happened to Joe to prevent his return to the hotel. "I think we'd better get to San Francisco as soon as we can." Ben spoke up. "We've got to find Joe."  
  
None of them voiced the fear that they all felt, that they might not find Joe still alive.  
  
****  
  
Dr Addison frowned as he looked down at his patient, he was still showing few signs of a return to full consciousness, occasionally he would move restlessly and mumble a few words but he always fell deep into the coma again. "Nurse Andrews." He called. The nurse, who was tending to another patient, sighed and walked along reluctantly to join the doctor.  
  
"Yes, Dr Addison." Her tone was long suffering.  
  
"When did you last change the bedding in here?" The doctor snapped. "And I thought I told you to be sure and roll this patient onto his side from time to time, I can already see the start of sores where he's been left on his back for too long."  
  
"Well I'm sorry." Nurse Andrews bridled. "But there is no clean linen left and there's not enough money to pay the laundry, and as for moving the patient, well I'm sorry but I've been working pretty much on my own this week, Nurse Davey quit you know."  
  
Dr Addison closed his eyes for a moment in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Nurse." He said "But this must be done, if you can't manage it yourself then ask me for help, but if he develops sores they could become serious."  
  
Nurse Andrews looked slightly mollified. "I'll do my best, Doctor." She said. "I have been bringing in beef broth from home for the young man, I can usually get him to swallow about half a bowl but it is very time consuming and I do have other patient."  
  
"I could do it." Jim Baker interrupted. "I got nothing else to do, I can try feeding the boy and turning him if you like."  
  
Dr Addison smiled at the old man. "That would be a help, Jim." He told him. "I'd greatly appreciate it." He turned again to Nurse Andrews. "Now." He said. "I'm going to go along to the laundry and pay for them to wash the linen myself before all my patients get sicker from the dirt."  
  
As the nurse went about her duties Dr Addison surveyed the ward, it was large and dim holding twenty five beds, all occupied with patients suffering from a huge diversity of illnesses, on the other side of the building was a similar ward for women patients, all were unable to pay for treatment and reliant on the charity of the citizens of San Francisco who funded this hospital. If only we could raise a little more money, thought Addison, at least enough for some better equipment so that he could treat some of the many patients he had to watch die for want of basic medical needs he just couldn't afford.  
  
"Hey, Doc." Jim called to him urgently, bringing him out of his reverie. "Kid's talking again."  
  
Dr Addison hurried over to his patient, he was indeed mumbling but most of what he said was incoherent, just the odd word could be made sense of.  
  
"Pa again." Jim said, he's definitely asking' for his Pa and horse I think he said too."  
  
"Keep listening for me, Jim." The doctor asked him. "Perhaps he'll say something to help us find out who he is."  
  
****  
  
The Cartwrights rode into San Francisco to find the city shrouded in fog, the moist, swirling, impenetrable blanket lent a surreal air to the place. They headed first to the hotel where Joe had been staying, it was an hotel that Ben often used when on business and he was well known there.  
  
"Mr Cartwright." The desk clerk exclaimed as Ben and his sons entered. "You received our wire, Sir?"  
  
"I did." Ben told him. "I take it there's been no news of my son?"  
  
"No Sir, we've heard nothing." The clerk rang the bell to summon the manager. "Mr Perkins will tell you all that we know." He told Ben as the rotund little hotel manager came out of his office to greet the Cartwrights  
  
Mr Perkins explained that Joe had checked into the hotel, left his personal effects and gone out, the desk clerk had seen him leave but he never came back. "His horse is still at our livery stable." He told Ben. "We packed up his things and I have them in my office, we needed to re let the room."  
  
"You say the clerk saw him leave?" Adam said. "Did Joe say where he was going, or did the clerk see which way he went?"  
  
"It was me on duty that night." Spoke up the desk clerk. "No, he didn't say where he was going, just handed in the key. I was busy with another guest so I didn't watch him leave, he wasn't dressed for going any place fancy though just his regular duds though he was wearing a white shirt and a tie."  
  
"I'd lay odds he was heading for the Barbary Coast." Adam said, Ben looked at him.  
  
"After I expressly told him to keep away from there?" He asked.  
  
"Aw, Pa, you didn't make him promise and he wouldn't think you'd ever find out anyways." Hoss said.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Cartwright." The hotel manager interrupted. "I'm sorry to bring it up at a time like this, but there is the matter of payment, and your son's horse is still in our livery stable."  
  
"Of course." Ben sighed impatiently as he reached for his wallet. "I'll settle the bill and I'll take some rooms for the next few nights."  
  
As his father paid up Adam turned to Hoss. "I'll take the horses to the livery stable." he told him. "And check up on Cochise while I'm there, we'll get washed up and then I guess we'd better pay a visit to the police."  
  
****  
  
  
Dr Addison regarded the old man who was patiently spooning broth into the unconscious youth. "He's not taking enough in." He told Jim. "And he's getting very weak."  
  
"He's lost weight all right." Jim said looking up. "And he's wheezing some when he breathes, Doc."  
  
Dr Addison frowned. "It's lying still all the time, fluid is forming in his lungs, we must get more nourishment into him, Jim. I think I'm going to have to try tube feeding." He saw Jim's horrified look. "It's the only thing I can do." He explained. "Even that may not help our young friend, he's been like this for almost three weeks now, if he doesn't come round soon he may never come out of it."  
  
"I just wish we could get his Pa for him." Jim smiled wryly. "Seems to me that might help."  
  
The doctor didn't reply, he too wished he could find the young man's family.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of my own boy." Jim said abruptly.  
  
The doctor looked at him quizzically. "Thought you didn't have any family, Jim?"  
  
"I don't now." The old man told him. "But I had a son once weren't no older than this young `un here when he signed on as crew on a clipper bound for the Orient, she was lost at sea in a storm, all hands perished."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jim." Dr Addison could think of nothing else to say, he was thankful that his own two boys were both hale and hearty even though with the demands of his job he didn't get to see very much of them.  
  
"Broke my wife's heart." Jim continued, he spoke in a matter of fact tone but the doctor could see the sorrow in the rheumy blue eyes. "She died just over a year later and I've been on my own ever since." He sat silently for a moment then looked up at Addison. "Guess I'll be with them soon enough eh, Doc?"  
  
Dr Addison said nothing, the last thing the old man needed was false platitudes, he turned instead to the young man in the bed. "I'll need someone to help me while I insert the tube in his throat." He said steadily. "Do you think you could do that, Jim?"  
  
The old man nodded gravely and Dr Addison went to fetch the necessary equipment.  
  
****  
  
  
"Well I have no record of a Joseph Cartwright at all on the night in question. "The large police sergeant studied his record book. "And of the unknowns we had two unidentified bodies and one vagrant taken to the charity hospital."  
  
"The bodies?" Ben asked fearfully.  
  
"Both buried by now of course." The sergeant told him. "But I can obtain further details from the doctor that examined them if you'd like to return tomorrow."  
  
"Just give us the doctor's address." Adam told him. "We'll go and check with him ourselves."  
  
Ben fought back the despair that threatened to engulf him, wait till we hear what the doctor says, he told himself, nothing is certain yet.  
  
"And this vagrant?" Adam was asking as the sergeant wrote down the doctor's address.  
  
"As I said he was taken to the charity hospital." The sergeant said. "He had no identification and no money so it was the only place would take him. Only thing I have in my records is he was unconscious, head injuries, been in a fight I'd imagine, we get a lot of trouble in that area, no doubt he's either recovered or he's dead by now, it's been nearly three weeks."  
  
"You'd better give us the address of this hospital as well." Adam told him "If we don't get anywhere with the doctor we'll go look there."  
  
Taking the two addresses the Cartwrights left the station house, outside the fog still hung thick over the streets, it struck clammy on the skin and made the sounds of the city seem muffled and far off.  
  
"Right." Ben set his shoulders and looked at his sons. "Let's go and see this doctor."  
  
****  
  
  
Oblivious though the young man appeared to be to pain there was still the reflex choking action when Dr Addison carefully threaded the thin rubber tubing into his patient's stomach. Jim held the boy's head steady while the doctor finished his task.  
  
"Right, Jim" Dr Addison straightened up. "I'm going to drip this broth through the tube now, if you could just keep hold of him." He glanced at the old man's pale face. "I'm sorry, I know it's not pleasant." He said. "Sure you're all right Jim?"  
  
"I'm fine, Doc." Jim answered impatiently. "Let's just get on with it."  
  
Painstakingly Dr Addison tube fed his patient, finishing, he glanced again at Jim, saw the beads of sweat on the old mans brow. "Pain bad?" He asked quickly. Jim nodded wordlessly and Dr Addison despatched the nurse to fetch a dose of morphine.  
  
"Sorry, Jim." He told him later, looking down at the old man who now lay on his own bed, teeth clenched in agony. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that in your condition, it was too much for you."  
  
"No, Doc." Jim replied slowly. "I need to do something, it takes my mind off the pain, I know I won't be around for long, helping with that young `un, well, you never know, might stand me in good stead when I meet my maker."  
  
Dr Addison marvelled again at the old man's courage. "You're a good man Jim Baker." He told him. "A good man."  
  
****  
  
  
Ben, Hoss and Adam waited in trepidation while the doctor looked through his files. He had been slightly taken aback when he opened his door to the three Cartwrights but when they explained the nature of their business with him he agreed readily enough and invited them in.  
  
Seated in the doctor's pleasant sitting room the three looked up now as the man returned carrying two files with him. "Good news Mr Cartwright." He addressed Ben. "One of these men was elderly and the other was a blonde youth."  
  
Ben heaved a sigh of relief at the doctor's words. "Thank you very much for your time." He started to rise. "We appreciate it."  
  
"What happens now?" The doctor asked.  
  
"We've got one more place to try today." Adam told him. "The charity hospital and if we don't find him there we'll just keep on looking."  
  
"Dr Addison runs the charity hospital. "The doctor told them. "A fine man, runs the place almost single handed, please remember me to him gentlemen. I wish you luck with your search."  
  
Out in the fog once more the three headed toward the charity hospital, they approached it with dismay, situated in a street in one of the least salubrious areas of the city it was a grimy, uninspiring building built of grey brick, only one small sign on the wall showed that this was indeed their destination.  
  
"Not much of a place " Hoss voiced all their thoughts.  
  
Ben pushed open the scarred wooden door and the Cartwrights entered into a small reception area with a tiled floor, cream coloured walls with a number of battered wooden chairs standing against them. On a table in one corner was a bell with a sign beside it `Please ring for Nurse'. Picking up the bell Adam gave it a vigorous shake, as the pealing sound died down they heard footsteps approaching, a grim faced woman came through a door marked `Ward 1'. The nurse looked a little surprised to find the three tall men awaiting her in reception. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." She began. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Ben Cartwright." Ben extended a hand. "These are my sons, Adam and Hoss, I don't know if you can help us but we are looking for my youngest son Joe, he didn't return to his hotel on the night of July 21 and no-one has heard from him since. The police reports show you had an unidentified man brought here that night, we wondered..." Ben stopped as Nurse Andrews's words cut across his words.  
  
"You must mean our young coma victim." She said. "Dr Addison will be so pleased, he hoped that someone would come for the boy."  
  
"You mean Joe is here?" Ben could hardly believe he was hearing right.  
  
"Young man of about twenty, dark curly hair, green eyes, slim build?" The nurse enquired.  
  
"Yes, that's Joe." Ben was feeling a mixture of great relief and anxiety, his son was here, he was alive, but the nurse had said a coma.  
  
"He's still unconscious after three weeks!" Adam interjected, his tone worried.  
  
"The doctor's with him at the moment." Nurse Andrews told them. "If you gentlemen will just follow me, he'll be able to tell you more."  
  
****  
  
  
Dr Addison looked up at the sound of four pairs of feet approaching, he saw Nurse Andrews and three men, the eldest of them a grey haired man with dark brows reached the doctor first. He saw the man's eyes go immediately to the young man in the bed, heard his sharp intake of breath. Looking at the expression on the man's face as he moved to stand beside the bed Dr Addison knew at once that this must be the boy's father.  
  
Ben gazed down at his son, he was so thin, he thought, his cheekbones sharply etched, and so pale but he was still alive, his beloved youngest son was still alive!  
  
"I take it sir, that this young man is your son?" Dr Addison spoke from behind him.  
  
"Yes, he is." Ben turned to face the doctor. "And these are his brothers, Adam and Hoss." He indicated his two elder sons. "My name's Ben Cartwright."  
  
"And the name of my patient?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Joe." Ben replied quietly. "His name is Joseph Francis Cartwright."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you." Dr Addison shook hands with Ben. "Jim and I just knew this young man had family somewhere didn't we Jim?"  
  
From the next bed Jim grinned at them, these three men were exactly as he would have imagined.  
  
Ben moved to his youngest and gently reached out to stroke his son's soft curls. "Oh, Joseph." He breathed. "What exactly is wrong with him?" He asked turning to the doctor again.  
  
Dr Addison frowned. "Your son was brought in with a depressed fracture on the side of his head." He explained. "I imagine he was hit with some hard object, there was a certain amount of haemorrhaging which has resulted in a coma. From time to time he has shown signs of returning to consciousness but he hasn't quite made it, and to tell the truth Mr Cartwright the next week is crucial, if Joseph doesn't come round soon, well, most patients who stay in coma after a month never recover."  
  
"Can't anything be done?" Adam asked, he and Hoss stood now on the other side of the bed, beside their brother.  
  
"No, not really, it's just a matter of wait and see." Dr Addison told them. "But talk to him." He continued. "Let him know you're here, we can't tell how deeply unconscious he is, perhaps he may hear you, perhaps not, but it can do no harm."  
  
Jim Baker looked across at the Cartwrights. "Young `un's been calling for you." He told Ben. "Asking for his Pa, couldn't make much else out, thought he said something about a horse but didn't you just call the big fella..."  
  
"Hoss." Ben affirmed, he closed his eyes momentarily in anguish, Joe had needed him, had been calling for him according to the old man, and he hadn't been here for him.  
  
Dr Addison indicated the old man. "I'd like to introduce Jim Baker, Mr Cartwright, he has been helping me take care of your son, we are very short staffed and I don't know what I'd have done without Jim's help."  
  
"Pleased to know you." Jim shook hands with Ben.  
  
Dr Addison looked up as Nurse Andrews called to him from further down the ward. "Duty calls." He said. "I must leave you for a while, I'll be back to see you later Mr Cartwright." He hurried off to join the nurse.  
  
Ben sat down on the chair beside his youngest son's bed and for a while the three older Cartwrights just watched Joe as he slept. "He's awful thin, Pa" Hoss said at last. Ben nodded, his youngest, always slim was now alarmingly thin.  
  
"Doc's had to feed him with a tube into his stomach." Jim saw Ben's widen in horror at his words. "He had to, Mr Cartwright, the boy needed the nourishment."  
  
Ben knew this to be true but the thought of his child enduring such treatment was still painful. He reached to Joe now, smoothing his son's brow with a gentle touch. "Joseph." He spoke softly to the unconscious young man. "We're here son, Pa, Adam and Hoss, we're all here."  
  
"Hey, buddy." Adam took Joe's hand in his. "Try and wake up for us, Joe."  
  
"Yeah." Hoss added. "C'mon little brother, that's enough sleeping, time to wake up now."  
  
For the next hour the three Cartwrights talked to Joe, Dr Addison approaching along the ward heard their quiet voices and hoped this would finally get through to his patient. "No response?" He asked Ben as he reached them, Ben looked up at the doctor and shook his head. "You must keep trying." Dr Addison urged. "Sometimes he comes so close to waking, I'm hoping your voice might just get through to him." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm afraid visiting time is over for today though and I need to get my patients settled for the night."  
  
Ben looked at him. "I'm not leaving, Joe." He stated. "I won't leave him here alone."  
  
Dr Addison contemplated the man in front of him, he smiled to himself, looks like I'd need to use force to get him out of here, he thought, and he has a gun. "Very well." He said at last. "You may stay Mr Cartwright, though all I can offer you is that chair for the night, but I'm afraid I must insist that your sons leave, it's too much of a disturbance for my other patients."  
  
Ben nodded in agreement, Adam and Hoss left reluctantly for the hotel, promising to return first thing in the morning.  
  
Ben remained by Joe's side as around him the hospital settled down for the night, Nurse Andrews went off duty and the night nurse arrived in her stead. Dr Addison went home, if any emergencies arose in the night an attendant would be despatched to summon him back. Eventually the ward grew quiet as most of the patients slept, dimly lit with just a couple of lamps left alight the place took on a soporific atmosphere.  
  
Ben looked about him; the dark disguised the shabbiness of the place, the general air of dilapidation that he had noticed by day. He saw that Jim Baker was still awake in the next bed. "Can't sleep?" Ben's voice was soft, lest he waken other sleeping patients.  
  
"Pain keeps me awake." The old man replied. "Don't get much sleep any more, I just lie here and think, the nights seem fearful long in here."  
  
"Dr Addison seems a very devoted doctor" Ben opined.  
  
"He's one of the best." Jim smiled. "Works hard, here all hours, hospital would close without him but he needs more money to run it better. There's never enough money for the things he needs. Doc's had to sit by and watch many a patient go before their time because he can't afford to by the things necessary to save them or at least ease their pain, he even has to pay for some drugs out of his own pocket because he can't stand to see his patients suffer. He's a fine man Mr Cartwright and he's done his best for your boy."  
  
"And how about you Jim?" Ben enquired. "Have you been in here long?"  
  
"'Bout three months." The old man replied. "Got no family, no-one else to take me in."  
  
Both men turned abruptly as Joe began to move restlessly in his bed, mumbling words that they couldn't make out. "He's been like that a few times." Jim told Ben. "Try and reach him now Mr Cartwright, go on."  
  
Ben looked down at his precious son, he reached for Joe's hand and holding it tightly bent close to him. "Joe." He said. "Joseph, come on son, wake up. We need you to wake up now. Hoss, Adam and I we need you to wake up and come home with us." over and over Ben repeated the words, his voice gentle and tender willing his son to wake.  
  
****  
  
  
Somewhere Joe could hear his father calling his name, he struggled to open his eyes, he couldn't seem to wake up, he felt so tired, perhaps he could sleep for a while longer if only Pa would stop calling him. His fathers voice continued on relentlessly and Joe struggled once more to wake...  
  
Ben, gazing at Joe's face saw his son's eyelids flicker briefly and felt a flash of hope. "Come on, Joe." He urged. "You can do it son, wake up now." Joe's eyelids flickered again and then agonisingly slowly he opened his eyes and stared blankly at his father. A wave of relief rushed over Ben as he gently touched his sons face. "Joe?" He said softly.  
  
Behind Ben, Jim struggled from his bed. "I'll get the nurse." He said, heading off up the ward.  
  
Joe's eyes at last seemed to focus on his father's face. "What happened?" His voice was a hoarse whisper. "Where are we, Pa?" He attempted to look around and grimaced in pain. "My head hurts." He muttered. "Pa, what happened?"  
  
"Just lie still, Joe." Ben's voice was thick with emotion. "You're in hospital in San Francisco, you got beaten up."  
  
"San Francisco?" Joe looked puzzled for a moment, then he remembered. "Oh yes, I was in a bar in the..." His voice tailed off and his expression grew wary as he looked at his father.  
  
"Barbary Coast." Ben finished for him. "Never mind that now, Joe" he smiled at him. "Let's just get you better and back home."  
  
Ben looked up as Jim returned with Nurse Grafton, the night nurse. "Well, so you're awake at last." She looked down at Joe and smiled. "The doctor will be pleased, he'll be here shortly to look you over, until he does just try to lie quietly."  
  
"I just knew you'd reach him Mr Cartwright." Jim grinned at Ben happily. "I just knew it."  
  
****  
  
  
"I think he'll make a full recovery." Dr Addison told Ben, the two were seated in the reception area, dawn was breaking outside, yesterday's fog had lifted and the sky was clear. Joe was sleeping; a blessedly normal sleep, and Dr Addison had brewed coffee for himself and Ben in the small hospital kitchen. "All the signs are good." Addison continued. "Now he's out of the coma I expect the fluid on his lungs to clear rapidly, we just need to get plenty of nourishment into him and build up his strength."  
  
"And when will he be well enough for me to take him home." Ben asked.  
  
"I want him here for at least another three or four days." The doctor replied. "Just to be sure there are no ill effects from the coma, and even then I'd advise you to remain in San Francisco for a couple of weeks, he's going to be too weak for a long journey for some time." He finished his coffee and stood up. "If you'll excuse me Mr Cartwright, I'm going home for a couple of hours sleep."  
  
Ben watched the doctor leave then sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, he was exhausted himself, he hadn't had a full nights sleep since they had left the Ponderosa. Now that the ordeal was over Ben allowed himself to realise the fear that he had faced, that he would never see his youngest son again and then when he had found him, Ben shuddered, thank the Lord that Joe was on the road to recovery. He must have dozed for a while because when he opened his eyes the room was fully light.  
  
Nurse Grafton entered from the ward. "Good morning Mr Cartwright." She said cheerfully. "Your son's awake again if you'd like to go through."  
  
Ben heard his son laughing as he entered the ward. Jim Baker was sitting beside Joe's bed talking to him; they looked up at Ben's approach. "Just been keepin' your young `un company." Jim smiled. "And making his acquaintance now he's awake. You're a lucky man Mr Cartwright." He added. "You have a fine boy here."  
  
"Thank you, I think so." Ben replied, he turned to Joe. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My throat's sore and my head aches a little." Joe told him. "And I'm really hungry."  
  
"Then you'll be wanting this." Nurse Grafton approached carrying a tray holding a plate of eggs and a glass of milk. "You need to eat small amounts and often." She told him. "After so long without solid food we need to reintroduce it gradually."  
  
The ward door opened again as Adam and Hoss entered. "Hey, Joe." Hoss bellowed as he caught sight of his younger brother sitting up in bed eating. "You done woke up at last."  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, little brother." Adam added as he came over to join his father at Joe's bedside. "You had us all a might worried there."  
  
****  
  
"I just want to go home." Joe complained, he'd been conscious for two days now, he was still feeling weak but was desperate to get out of the hospital and home to Nevada.  
  
"You have to be patient, Joe." Ben sighed; telling his restless youngest son to be patient was tantamount to telling the sun not to rise.  
  
"I'm bored." Joe looked pleadingly at his father. "And the food here's awful, I'd be better off at the hotel, if you just asked Dr Addison again Pa?"  
  
"The doctor knows best." Ben said firmly. "And he says at least two more days."  
  
It was late evening, Hoss and Adam had been in earlier in the day to see their brother but now that they knew Joe was going to be all right they were taking advantage of a few days unexpected vacation time in the big city. Ben turned from his son to cast a worried glance at the old man in the next bed, Jim had spent much of the previous day talking to Joe and his family but today he had remained lying quietly in bed. Ben could see that the old man was in considerable pain, Dr Addison had visited Jim several times through the day and returned now as Ben watched, his face was grave as he examined the old man and spoke softly to him.  
  
As the doctor left the ward Ben followed, telling Joe he'd return shortly, he found the doctor sitting in reception, his eyes closed, he opened them as Ben approached. "Jim Baker's worse isn't he?" Ben queried.  
  
"He's dying Mr Cartwright." Addison told him. "He has a large growth in his stomach and he's known for some time that he was close to the end. I don't expect him to last the night I'm afraid. I just wish I could give him something more to ease the pain but all I have left is laudanum."  
  
"What do you need?" asked Ben.  
  
"Morphine is best but we have no money left to buy any, I'd buy it myself if I could but I spent my last spare cash on the laundry."  
  
"Then let me pay." Ben reached for his wallet.  
  
"I couldn't do that Mr Cartwright." Addison shook his head. "It's not your problem."  
  
"On the contrary." Ben told him. "I'm a relatively wealthy man doctor, but I learnt long ago that some things are more precious than money. Without my sons I have nothing, Jim Baker tried to help Joe when he needed it and if you would allow me to help Jim now I would feel that I was repaying his kindness."  
  
Dr Addison smiled. "If you put it that way Mr Cartwright." He said. "Then I must accept your offer and thank you."  
  
The doctor departed to obtain the morphine and Ben returned to the ward. Dusk was falling and most of the patients were settling down for the night. Joe looked searchingly at his father as he resumed his seat beside him. "What's wrong Pa?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Ben smiled sadly at him. "It's Jim." He said quietly. "I'm afraid he's not going to make it."  
  
Shocked, Joe stared at his father. "He's going to die!" He exclaimed softly.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Dr Addison told me he doesn't expect him to last the nigh."  
  
Joe was silent, he had come to like the old man over the past couple of days and was sorry to hear how gravely ill he was.  
  
****  
  
  
"Hey, Mr Cartwright." Ben turned as Jim called weakly to him. He looked back momentarily at Joe, who was sleeping, then got up and walked to the old man's bedside. He looked down at Jim who was pale, his jaw set against the pain he felt even through the morphine Dr Addison had dosed him with. "What can I do for you Jim?" he asked softly.  
  
"Just didn't want to be on my own." The old man said slowly. "Would you sit and talk a while?"  
  
"Of course." Ben sat beside the bed.  
  
"Your young `un asleep?" Jim asked .  
  
Ben nodded affirmatively.  
  
"You're a lucky man, those three fine sons." Jim smiled wistfully. "Perhaps I'll get to see my son, wherever it is I'm going. It would be nice to think that he'll be there waiting for me along with his mother, do you think he will be Mr Cartwright?"  
  
"I'm sure he will, Jim." Ben replied soothingly.  
  
The old man grimaced as sharp pain hit him, he breathed deeply for a while then turned again to Ben. "You say goodbye to young Joe for me." He said. " You look after him, Mr Cartwright, tell him I was glad to know him."  
  
Ben smiled sadly at the old man. "Thank you, Jim for what you did for my son." He said. "Joe and I will always be grateful to you." Jim closed his eyes and appeared to sleep but after a few minutes he gave a harsh choking shudder, a convulsive movement ran through his body and he ceased breathing. As Ben watched, the lines of pain and age on Jim's face seemed to fade and he looked younger and at peace.  
  
Ben looked up from the old man to see Joe sitting up in bed watching him, Ben walked to his son's side. "Has he..?" Joe asked quietly.  
  
Ben nodded. "He's out of pain now." He said gently.  
  
Joe looked at him, his eyes clouded. "He was a nice old guy, Pa" He said. "I'm sorry he's dead."  
  
Dr Addison came striding into the ward, seeing Ben and Joe he came over to join them  
  
"I was just about to come and get you." Ben told him. "I'm afraid Jim's gone."  
  
The doctor sighed. "He was a good man." He said. "I shall miss him." He went to examine Jim and then left to arrange for the removal of the body.  
  
"Addison's a pretty fine man himself." Ben said. "I'd like to do something to thank him, something that would benefit this hospital."  
  
Joe looked at his father quizzically. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I have an idea." Ben told him. "I have a feeling I'll be pretty busy for the next couple of days, so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with your brothers for company."  
  
****  
  
  
"Wonder what's keeping Pa?" Joe was impatient, Dr Addison had pronounced him fit enough to leave but Adam refused to go until their father got there.  
  
"He said he'd meet me here around five." Adam said, glancing at the clock. "It's only ten after five now."  
  
Joe sat on the edge of the bed tapping his booted foot on the floor restlessly, it felt good to be up and dressed again and he couldn't wait to get out of here and to the hotel. He'd have paced the floor if only his legs didn't feel so darn shaky when he stood up. "Do you know where Pa went?" He asked Adam who was sitting beside the bed reading a newspaper.  
  
"Nope." Adam didn't glance up.  
  
"Couldn't we just leave a message for him and go on to the hotel?"  
  
"Nope." Adam turned the page.  
  
Joe sighed loudly in exasperation and resigned himself to waiting. It was only five minutes later that Ben entered the room.  
  
"Well." He smiled at Joe. "Looks like you're all ready to go."  
  
"Sure am." Joe stood up eagerly but was forced to grab his father's arm to steady himself as his legs threatened to give way.  
  
"Are you sure you're well enough?" Ben looked concerned.  
  
"He's all right, Pa." Adam folded the newspaper and stood up himself. "Dr Addison says he'll soon get his strength back, just to take it very slowly." At this he looked at Joe who scowled back at him, slowly was not the way Joe took life.  
  
"I've got to talk to Dr Addison before we leave." Ben told them seeing the doctor at the far end of the ward.  
  
"Why Joe, I thought you'd be long gone." Dr Addison said as he came over to join the Cartwrights. "You seemed so eager to see the back of us."  
  
"I have something I would like to discuss with you doctor." Ben spoke up. "Something that will be of benefit to this hospital."  
  
"I'd be very interested in anything that does that Mr Cartwright." Addison replied.  
  
"In the time that I've been here with Joe." Ben began. "I've seen what a fine job you're doing here but I've also seen how short of money you are, money that could be used for more staff, more drugs and better equipment."  
  
"I can't deny that." Addison said. "It's a constant battle to raise funds."  
  
"I do a lot of business in this city." Ben continued. "And I know a lot of influential people, for the past two days I've been in meetings with some of them. Now I could have just asked them to donate a sum of money to the hospital but I feel that you really need a steady income, money coming in on a regular basis."  
  
Addison nodded in agreement.  
  
"So." Ben produced a sheaf of papers from his pocket. "Here's what I've come up with, in exchange for a monthly income from these businesses." He indicated the papers. "They will use the fact that they are sponsors of this hospital to promote themselves to their customers."  
  
"They'll pay all this?" Dr Addison asked in amazement studying the papers that Ben handed him.  
  
"All you need to do is sign." Ben told him.  
  
"Mr Cartwright I don't know how to thank you." The doctor said gratefully. "For myself and for my patients."  
  
"I'm just glad I can do something to repay you for the care you've given Joe." Ben said, he looked at his sons. "And now we can leave."  
  
Adam reached out to assist Joe who brushed his arm aside, determined to walk out by himself, Ben and Adam watched anxiously as Joe walked shakily out of the hospital and out into the street.  
  
****  
  
  
"Home at last." Hoss grinned as the four Cartwrights arrived back at the Ponderosa.  
  
"And sooner than the doctor recommended." Ben said, he looked at Joe searchingly. "Are you sure you're all right, it's been a long trip."  
  
"I'm fine." Joe replied. "I told you, Pa, I just couldn't stand hanging around in San Francisco, I just wanted to get home, I can rest better here."  
  
"You don't rest well anywhere, brother." Adam said. "You're the most restless person I know."  
  
"Well, if you're sure you're really fine." Ben said as the four started toward the house "There's a little matter of what you were doing in a bar on the Barbary Coast that we need to discuss."  
  
Adam and Hoss laughed as Ben smiled at Joe's stricken look and together the four entered the house.  
  
THE END  
  
© Kathleen Pitts 1999 


End file.
